The 5th Brethren Court
Not to be confused with , , or Jack: Leon is taking over everything. But we will fight back. James: And what do you suppose we do? Jack: Gentlemen... we must create the 5th Brethren Court. =History= The 5th Brethren Court was created on October 8, 1721 by Jack Swordmenace. Members Founding members (Pirate Lords) included.. #Pirate King Jack Swordmenace #Captain Shadow Sail (You may NOT add yourself to this list without permission, especially not in between founding members. The list goes by who joined first to last. If you want to join, ASK ME. DO NOT ADD YOURSELF) #Colonel James Warhawk (Gentleman Jocard) #Admiral Simon Treasurehawk #Dog O' Hawk #Grand Admiral Francis Bluehawk (Sao Feng) #Captain Remy (Captain Jack Sparrow) #Stpehen (Villanueva) #Nate Raidhawk (Capitaine Chevalle) #Kat Bluebonnet ( Elizabeth Swann ) #Ian Bone Crusher (Captain Ammand) #Richard Goldvane #Captain John Fatbeard #Matthew Richardson #William Truefury #Curycoo (Mistress Ching) #Francis Shipbreaker #Pearson Wrght (Traitor to the East India Trading Company) #Taylor #Jean Le'fitte ( Jean Lafitte (Real French Pirate) ) #Matthew Darkskull #Davy Ironbones # Non-Lord members include #Peter Wildsilver #Ned Sharksilver #Wolf #Shadow #Richard Goldhawk #Esmerelda Darkgrim #George Treasurestealer #Jeffrey Blasthawk All Dark Warlordz members All Francis Brigade Members ( Possibly Deleted ) All Bandidos Are Back members All Remys Brigade members All Blue Scurvy Dogs members All Mandalore Jackals members All United Empire members ( ( ( All The Ranger Family members All Elite Thievery Co. members All Viva Voce members All Cold Crusaders members ( Guild Deleted) All Maurader's Militia members All The Oylimpians members All Strider members All 5th Brethren Court members (official guild) Allies Samuel Redbeard (Common enemy) Any allies of the above guilds Anyone who hates Captain Leon Spanish Brethren Court "Original" Brethren Court The Alliance of The Lords The Pieces of Eight 4th Court Pintel:"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk!" Gibbs:"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the First Court met, the Brethren were, to a one skint broke." Pintel:"So change the name." Gibbs:"What? To 'Nine Pieces of Whatever-We-Happen-to-Have-in-Our-Pockets-at-the-Time?' Oh yes, that sounds very piratey." 5th Court Jack: So the pieces of eight then? Nate: Alright I think I've got a few in me pocket.. James: Wait... let's keep to the tradition.. Jack: Useless junk? James: AYE! Jack Swordmenace- A musical locket that he and his love (who left him) share an identical pair of, which contains one half of a song (the other half is in the other locket, similarly to Jones's). The locket plays a chime much like the Davy Jones's and Calypso's lockets. James Warhawk- James' trademark mask, which has a unique ability to change the pattern of the ink on it. Francis Bluehawk-The Royal Medal of Valor, awarded to Francis during his time in the Royal Navy Remy- Unknown, possibly a hand-crafted French Dagger, once used by King Louis XVII Matthew Fireskull- A eye ball of a EITC Assassin Stpehen- A skeleton's finger with a cursed ring Nate Raidhawk- Rough Tricorne. Kat Bluebonnet- A small piece of purple silk from a fancy belt that was destroyed in battle. Richard Goldvane - Sharp needle-ish cufflink made of Cursed Ice. ( Unmeltable Ice xD ) Nate Warshot- A piece of Ancient stone wall from the Aztec city of Tenochtitlan. Matthew Richardson- The Ace of Spades from Sparrow's deck William Truefury- Irish trinket Curycoo-Chocolate (moldy) Donut Captin Shipwreker- A voodoo doll Francis Shipbreaker- A golden eye spike Benjamin Macmorgan- A coin made of solid gold Pearson Wright- Jean Le'fitte- Captain John Fatbeard - Enchanted Ring Why it was formed Prior to its formation , Captain Leon and Lord Beckett of the EITC had declared that anyone suspected of piracy was to be hanged. Many rights were also taken away from the citizens of the Caribbean, including the right to a trial by jury of peers. Then, Captain Jack Swordmenace decided to stand up for pirates' rights and form the new Brethern Court, which was lead by some of the most well-known and legendary pirates of all time. Ahoy Mates, I be Capatin John Fatbeard. I just wanted to let know the brethren that the bonelords inc. are with ye now. We will help you defeat Leon. Leon killed me father and so I wanted to ask if I can join ye. Fair Winds, Captain John Anti-Leon Movement This is to discuss what the Court shall do with that mad man Leon. Please leave your thoughts in the comments below. -Marcus Warhawk Our Calling The call to which the Brethren responds with a meeting is simple. The king and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones... the seas by ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam. Yo ho, all hands, hoist the colors high.. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die Some men have died and some are alive - and others sail on the sea.. - with the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green! Yo ho! Haul together! Hoist the colors high! Heave ho! Thieves and beggars! Never shall we die! The bell has been raised from it's watery grave... Do you hear it's sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sail toward home! Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. Resign Sadly, do to personal reason I'm resigning from the 5th Brethren Court. 01:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) VICTORY! The Brethren Court has been victorious in rallying the pirates to their first victory against Leon! The battle was named The Battle of Brethren Court, and it is posted on the wiki. Check it out, and for those that were there add more details! The battle lead to the capturing and execution of many EITC leaders, although a few, namely Captain Leon, William Darkvane, and John Macbatten managed to escape. Commander James Warhawk was given the task of executing the EITC Chief of the Cannoneers, Jim Bluehawk. Warhawk resigns, Gets imprisoned, Escapes, Rejoins James Warhawk has reigned his place in the Brethren Court and his title of Pirate Lord (If you don't believe me, ask him) But after betraying Leon during a massive Sea exercise, James was thrown into the High Security Prison in Fort Dundee. if anyone wishes to visit him, he can be found on Fort Dundee. There, James was sentenced to 500 Years behind bars. He is currently serving his fourth year. But then, James was busted out by his old friend Francis Bluehawk and his militia. James then was able to rejoin the Brethern Court, now having a purpose to fight for. Matter of the Election of a Pirate King/Queen While it would have been preferable to not have to vote a pirate King/Queen, the need has arisen due to the war with Leon and the EITC. The rules for the vote are as follows. #Only pirate lords can vote. #Only pirate lords can be elected. #You may vote for yourself The problem with this is that usually every Pirate lord just votes for himself/herself. Post your vote below and NO CHEATING. That means NO CHANGING OTHER PEOPLES VOTES. To ensure this doesn't happen, there'll be a sub-section for each pirate lord's vote. UPDATE! So far in the elections for pirate king 11 pirate lords have voted and the tally is.. Jack Swordmenace: 5 votes Richard Goldvane: 1 vote Stpehen: 2 votes Kat Bluebonnet: 1 vote Nate Raidhawk: 1 vote Ian Bone Crusher: 1 vote Francis Bluehawk: 1 vote Jean Le'fitte: 1 The Elections are over, and Jack Swordmenace has been chosen as the King of the Brethren Court! War is declared The Elites of the Co, along with the TF have declared war on the Brethren Court! Wake up and smell the burning fleets. Once a Pirate King is decided, we shall go to war. We will fight. And you will die. ~ Pirate Lord Jack Swordmenace EITC REVOLUTION!!!!!!!! Ladies and gentlemen, this is it. I have made a band of high-ranking EITC Officers who wish to throw Leon out of office and to replace him with a new, non-insane ruler. Now, the officers had a vote, and they approve me as the leader of the New PEACEFUL EITC. We have a plan to sign a treaty with the pirates in the Caribbean and restore peace and order back to the land. Now, the revoltion and I are planning to overthrow Leon tomorrow, my term as new Head of the EITC will begin immediately after. I will sign a treaty with ALL members of the Brethern Court and we can once again be at peace. An end to the war.... Sounds magnificent, doesnt it? Please leave your thoughts in your comments below. Thank You. -Lord James Warhawk' Oh how wonderful this would be Warhawk. But sadly, I'm afraid it might not work. The only reason people even work for Leon, who is in every meaning of the word "Self-Entitled", is because they are bored and have nothing else to do. The people who work for him are conflictarians, as I like to call them. They just fight to fight, and they will fight whoever is the side in charge. So, in a game about pirates, they became EITC. Honestly, I don't think this would work. You would have to have some kind of, and I can't believe the words that are coming out of me mouth, "fake war" in order to keep people interested enough to leave the maniac. They work for Leon because its interesting that way, and we oppose him in part for the same reason. ~ Pirate Lord Jack Swordmenace My god.... my "rebellion" just turned on me. They captured me and tried to hand me over to Leon, but I was lucky enough to be rescued by my men.... You are right Jack, this war will take every last ounce of our strength to win. -Lord James Warhawk Sorry to break it to you guys but I have joined the EITC, I was once a Lord under Lord Ben but I left when the guild broke up. If you want to stop the EITC, you'll have to stop me. No problem, someone hand me a pistol ~ Pirate King Jack Swordmenace ~ EITC Lord Matthew Fireskull The Pirata Codex "The Code is the law." :―Teague[src] : Articles of the Pirata Codex included: :*The Right of Parlay :*Artycle II, Section I, Paragraph VIII (sharing of the spoils) :*Artycle II, Section II, Paragraph I (whoever first spotted a treasure-laden ship could choose the best pistol for themselves) The Codex also contained guidelines on how to maroon a man, useful rum-based recipies, and amendments for governing piracy in the South China Seas.[2] The code was created by pirate legends Sir Henry Morgan, and my personal role model, Bartholomew Roberts, the greatest pirate who ever lived. As per the code we are electing a king so as to declare war on the EITC. Disqualification Richard Goldvane is disqualified for removing James Warhawk's vote and giving himself 2 votes. I said no cheating, and I meant it. ~ Jack Swordmenace All i did was post that i had two votes BECAUSE MY FRIEND VOTED FOR ME! Im SOOOOOOOO sorry if i accidently erased someone. All i meant to do was update it! I hope you understand i didn't do anything! Someone else might have done it but, not me! I wouldn't do anything wrong. And how did i cheat? I posted i had two votes yes, but that was because someone voted for me named El Fantasma1. I DIDN'T ERASE WARHAWKS VOTES! Im sorry for ' cheating ( Which i DIDN'T!!!!!!! ) ' or ' erasing someone's vote ( Which i DIDN'T!!!!!!!) ' and im sorry for raising my voice but dang you blame people too quick ( No offense ). 21:32, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I blamed you because I had checked the page only a minute before and it said you had made an edit, and I saw it all. I didn't see that Warhawk had actually changed his own vote. So I didn't know otherwise, my apologies. But only pirate lords can vote (since the Brethren Court is composed of the pirate lords), so sadly this Richard Goldhawk's vote isn't valid. But you aren't disqualified, my mistake ~ Jack Swordmenace ''A Formal Apology'' I, Lord James Warhawk, consider this to be an honest mistake I unwillingly caused. I was to change my vote for myself and put Jack Swordmance's name down, but I forgot that I accidentally erased my name. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused with this. Sincerely, Lord James Warhawk. The Flags Each pirate lord has his own flag that serves the purpose of identification on the sea. 4th Brethren Court Flags Hector Barbossa Jack Sparrow ("Witty Jack") Sao Feng (and later Elizabeth Swann) Ammand the Corsair Chevalle the Penniless Frenchman Mistress Ching Gentleman Jocard Sri Sumbhajee Eduardo Villanueva 5th Brethren Court Flags Jack Swordmenace ("Jack the Wise") James Warhawk ("Rorschach") Jean Le'fitte ("Bloody Lafitte") Richard Goldvane. ( The Pirate so rich, Gold runs through his vaines.. ' The Jolly Adventure flag. ) ::::: ::::: Francis Shipbreaker Remy Each lord, please select and post your own flags Matthew Richardson Pearson Wright Ian Bone Crusher Simon Treasurehawk Dog O'hawk Francis Bluehawk Nate Raidhawk The Map of the Brethren Court The map marks the areas in which each Lord is known and feared in, as these are their "home waters". 4th Brethren Court The Map for the 4th Brethren Court is below, to the right. 5th Brethren Court The Map for the 5th Brethren Court (Note: Only contains the original Pirate Lords) Avast! This be the place to schedule new meetings. Our next meeting, during which the Pirate King will be announced based on the vote, will be this Thursday, October 14, at 8:00 PM Eastern Time, in Barbossa's Cave (where Jack the Monkey is) on Exuma Server. As Pirate Lords, ye all must honor the call. May fair winds find ye ~ Jack Swordmenace NEW MEETING FOR THURSDAY, DECEMBER 30TH I call for a meeting of the 5th Brethren Court, after our long period of inactivity, to discuss the ending of the December cease fire. This Thursday at 7pm eastern time, Barbossa's Cave, on Bonaam Server (we have protection from intrusion there courtesy of Co Republic). As Pirate Lords, ye all must honor the call. Fair winds. ~ Jack Swordmenace A King is Crowned Through a recent election that made history as the 1st time.. ever.. that a Brethren Court King was elected by a slope of more than 1 vote. The King of the Brethren Court Jack Swordmenace THE KING IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!! My god.... what have they done... Our king, our leader, Jack Swordmenace..... is Dead..... Fallen to the sword of Jolly Roger (acutally killed by a dagger)... What will we do? Who will become king? So many questions, but so few answers. God help us... Um... Still with the livin mate! That article was written as a pretext, in other words, I went to Tia Dalma and this is what she prophesized (note the date is 2 years in the future). ~ Jack Swordmenace Mysterious Addition...... Jean is Back? Ahoy....... Jean Le'fitte is back indeed. ( for those who didn't know ). Yes I'm back. I am currently third in command of Renegade Empire, just sprung up outta Billy Lockcutter's Family, I'm his cousin so I'm in charge of what you might call, sabatures. Looters, pyro's, cutthroats, my usual work. Anywho, yeah. lol. Jean Lafitte is a real pirate lord, who lived in, err, the 17th century?, and did ''sail the caribbean. Btw, Jean is pronounced John with a french accent, and fitte is pronounced, feet. I'll be attending the meeting, and anybody who objects to me being on the court boohoo. Hope you don't mind me butting in like the idea, grats Jack, yo'u'r ''highness,'' and I hope I can add whatever insight or help possible. '' As for now I won't be much help, seeing as I am basic, get unlimited back in 2 weeks though. Jean Le'fitte Dude... Billy deleted the guild -_-.~ Richard Goldvane/ 21:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) OK I'm guildless :) sorry for missing the meeting! I am currently banned as of October 16, 2010 (UTC) but idk when I get back P.S. Seeing that lord of the Mediteranian sea controls territories out of it, and Jean Lafitte is a pirate FROM france, would it be alright if I modify the map so I just get the stuff right outside france, and he gets more territory, as well as the people I get territory from? I won't do it NOW because I don't wanna upset anybody but would it be alright if I do so? I won't even ask for the caribbean where he really was but just wondering. Prepare every vessel that floats. We declare war on Captain Leon of the EITC (Elites of the Co). Make preparations, the battles start soon. The war will be Ship PVP and regular PVP ~ Pirate King Jack Swordmenace First Skirmish The first skirmish of the renewed war with the EITC occurred October 13, 1721. A group of pirates (including pirate lords Nate Raidhawk and Francis Bluehawk, and Pirate King Jack Swordmenace) walked into the King's Arm tavern on Abassa. After a brief talk, they noticed a number of EITC in the bar. They grabbed their pistols.. The EITC had barricaded themselves behind a desk and returned fir immediately, but they stood no chance against the masterful gunslinging pirate lords. Among the dead... Many were killed Pirates *A small number of anonymous pirates nothing new there...... dude Grunt, and his "goons", he loves that word 0.o are always there!!!!!!!! like 24/7..... if u ever get board head there theres always action EITC *Riskitall the Great *Grunt *Gertrude (something, idk the last name) - EITC youth hit in the crossfire *Several blue coats When is next battle? 21:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) The Battle of Fort Charles EITC forces sieged Fort Charles in Andoso, where several pirates, bandidos, and paladins were. EITC forces invaded Fort Charles. There was a great battle there, and during the fray, bandidos took the fort and raised the flag. MEETING IN 40 MINUTES! Don't forget, meeting in Barbossa's cave on Devil's Anvil Exuma server. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court ~francis shipbreaker; sorry but i cant make it to the meeting Im there now waiting for everyone to show up. I WONT BE THE ROTTEN EGG! lol `Richy Richest Richyest Richard Goldvane, who has the greenest Greenny Greenniest Greencloths!/ 02:58, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Anyone coming? 03:05, October 15, 2010 (UTC) We were all there Richard, it was Barbossa's grotto Exuma server 8:00 PM Eastern Time. Alot of EITC showed up too.. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court Sry jack i couldnt come bc my mom said i had to study for science test so i didnt come ~Ned Sharksilver I was there 40 minutesa after you said it would be in 40 minutes. Did you change the time or were you late? 20:49, October 15, 2010 (UTC) they know of the blog and they know everything ok there is another way? we must make a webpage that u know an ID and Password for and we all know it theres only 1 possible ever no chance of making 1 but nobody but members of this court know it as in the lords/leaders not their guilds.......... it is the only way to keep it secret they can view this Bloody Lafitte 20:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Spy Infiltratoin Jack, (pirate king jack), when i get back we must talk i know of a possible spy in fact an almost certain spy now that i see hes a lord i am more worried we must deal with this quickly, for this is why eitc knows to look here and we need a new place, Bloody Lafitte 20:27, October 16, 2010 (UTC) BTW ON A COMPLETELY UNRELATED NOTE! Richard Goldvane join an eitc guild as a willing leader NOT a spy...... i take this is a personal offence idk bout the rest of you guys. i think it should be dealt with accordingly but its up to jack... you disapoint me richard u rly do man i mean come on P.S. for proof follow my link to my blog talk page. Bloody Lafitte 20:33, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Lafitte, Goldvane, that's treachery of the highest caliber. The East India Trading Company swine are our mortal enemies.. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court Skelly's Vote I am Skeleton Jack in the game. I would like for a vote on my name for Pirate Lord. We not be accepting any new Pirate Lords now, we are already full. But you can join as a non-Lord if ye like. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court Portraits of the Lords All Lords, please post a portrait of yourself for easy identification. Jack Swordmenace, Lord of the Caspian Sea and King of the Brethren Court COME ON PEOPLE POST SOME PORTRAITS! XD ~ Jack Swordmenace COME ONLINE! Come online and go to Governors Mansion Abassa, Leon is having some form of party and we are going to crash it! ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the Brethren Court NVM Cross my name out for Brethren Court, i work for Jolly Roger. Skeleton Jack 22:18, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ~francis shipbreaker;can you plz post my porait for me Is it Cool Is it ok if my guild joins the court.Peter Wildsilver Pirates Forever! 11:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) NOTE! It has come to my attention that recently the members section has been edited so that this "Captain Jim Logan" was added (most likely added himself) and Pearson Wright, a Pirate Lord, was removed. May I remind you all that per the Pirata Codex, we are bound to call a vote before any change to the Brethren members can take place. So there will be no more unauthorized editting of the members page. The Code is not just a set of guidelines like many of you seem to think. It is doctrine! Law. And nobody, not even myself, is above its rule. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Skeletons! Haha, prepare yourself for the wrath or my army! They will destroy the court forever! Slappy999 14:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC) You have no army We have every pirate in the world on our side, from the Caribbean to the South China Sea. Hehe, Slappy, you best go back to being a good boy. No go think about what you've done XD ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court Possible Remover Several of us believe the person who tried to boot Goldvane was Jean LeFitte. Jean, you didn't exactly make the best first impression with me or anyone else at the Brethren when you "invited yourself" and added yourself to the list, as the Brethren Court is invite only. However, as we are generally hospitable and amiable to fellow pirates, we didn't do anything about it and welcomed you into the Court. Now, with this and the suspicions of disobeying the Codex, you are on THIN ICE until we are certain as to the remover. ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court I would bet 100 dolars that Jean is the remover. He um.. just doesn't like me and gets made easy. He always wants to be.. ' ahead ' of me... as if he is jealous or something. ( No offense to Jean ) For example : He kicked me out of Francis Brigade due to me ignoring him. I ignored him because he was being rude and yelling and spamming in Whisper chat. so he got me kicked out. Also, when i created a page for the guild me and him were in ( On Johnathan ), the Renegade Empire, he created a page soon after. So when i told him that i had already made a page, he got mad. I think he wanted the glory of creating the page. He even wrote Created by : Jean Le'fitte. Which leads me to believe that he doesn't like me. I mean NO offense to you, Jean. 21:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC) 5th Brethren Court Guild I've recently created a 5th Brethren Court guild, and would appreciate it if you guys could help me build it. Also, meeting on Friday, 8:00 Eastern Standard time, Barbossa's Cave on Exuma server. As pirate lords, ye must honor the call. And this time I won't be afk XD ~ Jack Swordmenace, King of the 5th Brethren Court About the Lords Each Pirate Lord, please give a brief summary of what the pirates and buccaneers who look up to ye should know about you. Feel free to talk in 1st or 3rd person. Pirate King Jack Swordmenace "Listen... I may be a notorious scallywag, but I'm also a man of my word." Jack Swordmenace is the fearless and ruthless leader of the 5th Brethren Court. He, along with James Warhawk, helped stop the massacre at Fort Charles square and motivated the pirate captives to break free of their manacles and escape, but at a high cost. Jack is scarred for life by the images he's had to endure at the hands of his bloodthirsty, evil, and slightly demonic younger brother, Captain Leon. Born and raised to be a High Ranking EITC official (In the place of Captain Leon), he has the proper manners and decency of a High Society schmuck but isn't afraid to fight dirty either. Jack is GM of the United Pirate Army, the official guild of the 5th Brethren Court. Jack specializes in heavy explosives and pistols. Dear Pirate King Jack Swordmenace, Spys have been listening to this page and the chat of Pirate Lords and you. If we must; we should make a website just for the Bretheran Court. - Pirate Lord Matthew Darkskull﻿ ﻿Reminder of MEETING TOMORROW, THURSDAY DECEMBER 30TH This Thursday at 7pm eastern time, Barbossa's Cave, on Bonaam Server (we have protection from intrusion there courtesy of Co Republic). As Pirate Lords, ye all must honor the call. Fair winds. Category:Governments Category:The Brethren Courts Category:POTCO